darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubba
Bubba the Caveduck is a little boy from Duckbill Island in prehistoric times who, along with his pet triceratops Tootsie, was taken to the present by Scrooge McDuck with a time machine created by Gyro Gearloose. Unwilling to return to his own time, Bubba was accepted into the McDuck Manor household and currently lives in a cave on the manor's grounds. He is still getting used to modern times, being a sensitive and easily startled child, but Huey, Dewey and Louie and Webby are patient with him. Bubba's main assets are his strength and his excellent olfactory system. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Character Background Bubba hails from 1.000.000 BC and is native to Duckbill Island. He appears to be an orphan whose sole companion in life prior to time traveling was the triceratops Tootsie. In modern days, the cave Bubba lived in is a highly sought-after diamond mine. The matter of ownership of the mine is what brought Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, and Huey, Dewey and Louie to the past by means of Gyro Gearloose's time machine, the Millennium Shortcut. By coincidence, the group saved Bubba from a carniverous theropod and the young caveduck imprinted on "Skooge" as his new family. He also got along well with Huey, Dewey and Louie, bonding with them over rock music. He stowed away to the present and rejected a ride home because he didn't want to be alone anymore. After several misadventures, Scrooge accepted him and had a cave with fitting surroundings built on McDuck Manor's grounds for Bubba. Bubba's heart is in modern day Duckburg, but his social skills have yet to catch up. The most egregious demonstration of that fact occured when he had to be stopped from hitting a girl he fancied over the head with his club. To his credit, he does pick up quickly on how to behave in specific scenarios. His limited intelligence, however, cannot be helped and is his largest limitation in life. His talents include above-average strength, which he mainly demonstrates by carrying around a club bigger than he himself is, and he can sniff down a track like a bloodhound. For the latter, he has been made an honorary Junior Woodchuck by Huey, Dewey and Louie. Bubba also has a knack for baseball and is a member of the Duckburg Websters. Personality Just because Bubba can knock out a grown man without breaking a sweat does not mean he is the violent sort. His disproportionate strength is merely a trait of him being a caveduck, honed out of a need to survive against dinosaurs, and his low threshold to club something is nothing more malicious than prehistoric social standards. In truth, Bubba is a sensitive child who is easily hurt, scared, and confused. He does what he can to fit in with his new family, but it doesn't always go smoothly and takes a lot out of him emotionally. Still, he keeps trying, adjusting his behavior at every cue given, and enjoys the new life he is afforded. Appearance Bubba is the smallest member of the McDuck Manor household. He is a white-feathered duck with red hair and a heavy forehead. He likes modern day clothes, but he prefers the minimal stitchwork animal skins he's used to. He rarely goes anywhere without his club. Fiction Boom! Studios comics Upon Donald's instruction for Duckburg to fight back against the ink, Bubba does so. Notes * Bubba, along with Gizmoduck and an unused character named Space Duck, were created by Tad Stones for DuckTales to add something new to the cast starting the second season.The Tad Stones Interview at Animation World NetworkInterview with Tad Stones! at Total Media Bridge * Because Bubba only appeared in Darkwing Duck as part of the cast of "Dangerous Currency", which is pseudo-canon at best, he's technically not part of Darkwing Duck canon. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:2011 characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Import characters